


There is no Title

by NekoHikari14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Funny, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoHikari14/pseuds/NekoHikari14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji looking for Levi all day and when she finally gives up she finds him..... yes this summary is lame but I'm on a time frame so deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no Title

“Levi! Levi where are you!?” Hanji called out as she walked outside before scratching her chin in confusion. She had looked all in the

mansion and had several other people looking for him, but no one could seem to find Levi anywhere. ‘I wonder where he could have gone, 

maybe he’s out training? No Levi doesn’t need training he just needs exercise now and then….. Hmm maybe he was kidnapped?’ that 

thought nearly had Hanji doubling over with laughter, as if anyone would even try to kidnap Levi, they’d end up dead on the ground. Hanji 

wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes before looking around the yard once more to see if Levi was anywhere around before her eyes 

zeroed in on a red head sitting under a tree relaxing. ‘Would Elize Pandry know where Levi could have gotten off to? Now that I think about 

it she has been hanging around him a lot lately,’ Hanji thought before smiling widely at where that thought process took her. “Pandry I 

need to speak with you for a moment!” she called out and the girl shot up from her sitting position into a salute with ease. “What do you 

need Ma’am?” Elize asked and stared straight at Hanji with intense blue, green eyes.

“I was just wondering if you know where Levi is,” Hanji said with a wide smile, like she knew that Elize knew something. “Um no ma’am, 

what makes you think I would know where he is? I haven’t seen him since breakfast this morning,” Elize said with a raised eyebrow, eyeing 

Hanji’s smile wearily. “Well the two of you have been around each other so much lately I was guessing the two of you were involved, 

although now that I think about it since your only 17 that would make Levi a pedophile. Are you two involved?” Hanji asked with curiosity 

getting right up in Elize’s face, Elize had turned bright red and her mouth was gaping open in shock. “H-Hanji NO! We are not involved! 

He’s just my mentor and we get along well!” She yelled and Hanji flinched back and rubbed her now ringing ears. “Alright, alright I was only 

asking calm down, but anyway now that you know Levi is missing how about you help me find him,” Hanji said before walking off leaving a 

still red faced Elize behind her. 

-5 hours later-

“Erwin I still haven’t found Levi and it’s almost dark outside,” Hanji whined loudly and Erwin sighed. “He is a grown man Hanji, he can take 

care of himself. He’s probably been off somewhere relaxing since it was his day off, I’m sure he’ll be at dinner already when we get there,” 

he said and went back to filing his paperwork while Hanji pouted slightly but relented and walked out of the office. ‘Maybe Erwin is right, I 

shouldn’t worry so much I’m sure Levi is fine,’ Hanji thought before freezing up when a crash before a loud scream came from somewhere 

down the hall. She took off down the hall and quickly turned the corner before stopping and staring at the scene before her with wide eyes, 

trying her hardest not to laugh. Elize was holding a broom in the air, poised to attack and Armin hiding behind her while Levi was lying flat 

on the floor covered in dust and looking unimpressed by the turn of events

Hanji looked up to see that the wood on the ceiling was broken and debris was around on the floor around Levi. “WHAT THE FUCK WERE 

YOU DOING IN THE CEILING!!??” Elize asked before Hanji could and Levi just stared at her before looking at Hanji who had started snorting. 

“I was cleaning what the fuck do you think I was doing? And what are you laughing at shitty glasses? Keep it up and I’ll go kill you newest 

titans,” Levi said while picking himself up off the floor and Hanji instantly stopped snickering and took off down the hall. “JOSHO, WILLIAM 

DON’T WORRY I WONT LET HIM HURT YOU!!” she yelled before disappearing around another corner, happy that Levi was just being Levi but 

mostly fearing for her children’s lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first Attack on Titan I've ever posted, mostly because my other stories are too long and I'm still working on them and college is just insane and give me time to do nothing. Still pretty new to Archive so review, kudos, favorite or do whatever it is you do here i Still have yet to figure it out


End file.
